<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like cake on my birthday by camboy_hynjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640781">like cake on my birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin'>camboy_hynjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Kang Hyungu, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Giwook, Bottom Son Dongmyeong, Canon Compliant, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Jin Yonghoon, Top Ju Harin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want for your birthday this year, Dongmyeong?” </p><p>It was an innocent enough question. If Hyungu had thought, even for one second, that Dongmyeong might answer the way he did, he wouldn’t have asked it so casually.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it,” he started, looking around at the four of them. “And I’ve decided I want to have sex with all of you.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Ju Harin/Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like cake on my birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Dongmyeong! &lt;3</p><p>Please note: Hyungu in this fic is asexual, meaning he doesn't experience sexual attraction. However, he is comfortable being present and observing his boyfriends engage in sexual activity. Asexuality is a spectrum, and all ace people have different degrees of comfort with sex and sexuality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want for your birthday this year, Dongmyeong?” </p><p>It was an innocent enough question. If Hyungu had thought, even for one second, that Dongmyeong might answer the way he did, he wouldn’t have asked it so casually, attention mostly focused on tuning the strings of his guitar before band practice. All five of them were there, huddled together in the band room: Harin enclosed behind the drum partition, Yonghoon doing vocal warmups in the corner, Giwook adjusting the pedals for his bass—and then there was Dongmyeong, fingers dancing absentmindedly over his keyboard, playing a few random notes as he cleared his throat. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it,” he started, looking around at the four of them. “And I’ve decided I want to have sex with all of you.” </p><p>The cymbal crash that filled the room could not have had more dramatic timing if Harin tried, obviously caught off guard by Dongmyeong’s statement. “You what?”  </p><p>It wasn’t an outlandish proposition. The five of them had been dating for years at that point, and sex was a semi-regular part of their relationship, but they always split off into smaller combinations to tend to those needs, largely for logistics purposes. They had never attempted to all have sex together before. </p><p>“Like, with all four of us, at the same time?” Giwook asked, for clarification. </p><p>Dongmyeong nodded. “I mean, obviously Hyungu doesn’t have to participate if he’s uncomfortable.” And that was the other reason they never tried something like this: Hyungu made it clear early into their relationship, when they were first beginning to figure out their feelings for each other went beyond friendship, that he was asexual, and if that would be a dealbreaker for any of them, it wasn’t going to work. But they were all understanding, and it’s worked out pretty well so far, at least as far as Hyungu’s concerned. </p><p>“I can watch,” he said, looking up from his guitar to fix Dongmyeong with a smile. “If that’s alright with you, I mean. It’s your birthday present.” </p><p>Dongmyeong’s returning smile was bright enough to rival the sun, encouraged by Hyungu’s agreement. “Oh, please say yes, boys?” he practically begged, folding his hands together as he looked at the other three. “You can’t honestly tell me you don’t want to rail me for my birthday.” </p><p>“Well, when you put it like that,” Yonghoon chuckled, scratching his neck awkwardly, though Hyungu caught him sharing a look with Harin and Giwook. He knew they were thinking about it, comparing mental notes on the nights they spent with Dongmyeong and each other, trying to imagine how the puzzle pieces might fit together. </p><p>“I’m down,” Giwook decided with a little nod. </p><p>Harin agreed swiftly. “Hell yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how Hyungu finds himself here: sitting on the edge of Yonghoon’s bed in their dorm, his boyfriends standing in front of him, looking lost and fully-clothed.</p><p>“How exactly do we go about this?” Yonghoon asks, looking at Dongmyeong for leadership. This was his idea, after all. If anyone knows what to do, it should be him. </p><p>Dongmyeong just shrugs. “You’ve seen porn, right?”  </p><p>Hyungu will never fail to be amazed by Dongmyeong’s lack of filter about this sort of thing. He covers his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. </p><p>“What?” Dongmyeong asks, sounding defensive. He pokes a finger into Harin’s chest accusatorially. “I know you have!” </p><p>“Myeong, please, not everyone was a depraved teenager like we were,” Giwook counters with a chuckle. </p><p>Dongmyeong turns to glare at him. “Okay Mr. ‘will you wear this maid outfit and let me fuck your knee?’” Giwook’s face flushes bright red. God, Hyungu’s boyfriends are weird. He loves them. “You don’t have room to call me depraved.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry, you did what now?” Yonghoon asks, thoroughly confused. (Maybe a bit turned on? Hyungu has no idea.) </p><p>Dongmyeong waves a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it right now, I’ll see if I can dig up the photos later.” </p><p>Yonghoon’s eyes widen, mouth going a bit slack jaw. “There are photos?!” Oh, he’s definitely a bit turned on, Hyungu can see the signs now. It looks like Yonghoon and Giwook are both into the idea of Dongmyeong in a maid outfit. </p><p>Dongmyeong flushes, regret about bringing it up clear on his face. “Hyung, please. Do you want to talk about that or do you want to fuck me?” </p><p>“Both.” Yonghoon laughs. “But if I can only pick one, I want to fuck you more.” </p><p>Dongmyeong lifts himself up onto his tiptoes, cupping Yonghoon’s face in his hands and pulling him down to his level so he can kiss him. “Then shut up and fuck me already,” he murmurs, connecting their lips again. </p><p>The other boys take that as permission to get started too, Giwook’s hands sliding around Dongmyeong’s waist while Harin starts kissing the back of his neck. Hyungu watches the way Dongmyeong melts into it, can see his lips part as Yonghoon’s tongue slips into his mouth. </p><p>This is the one thing Hyungu kind of feels like he’s missing out on. He likes kissing his boyfriends, a lot, but he knows they’re going to have a hard enough time figuring out the logistics of doing this with four people. Having Hyungu more involved would only complicate things, so for now he sits to the side and watches.  </p><p>He looks at Giwook, watches the way he’s watching their boyfriends, chewing his lip to have something to occupy his mouth. Harin’s sucking hickeys into Dongmyeong’s neck now, making Dongmyeong do his best to lean into it without disconnecting from Yonghoon’s lips, moaning softly into his mouth. Giwook’s just… waiting. Hyungu could kiss him, if he could gather the courage to walk across the room and do it. </p><p>Before he can though, Giwook’s hands move from Dongmyeong’s waist to his zipper, making quick work to get Dongmyeong out of his pants.  </p><p>“He should be naked,” Giwook says, when Harin pauses his attack on Dongmyeong’s neck to give him a quizzical look. “So we can, y’know.” He gestures with his hands. “Fuck him, and stuff.” </p><p>Yonghoon manages to tear his lips away from Dongmyeong’s long enough to add, “We should all be naked, then.”  </p><p>Dongmyeong pouts at the interruption of his make out session. “Do it quick, I wanna kiss you more.” </p><p>Harin chuckles. “Hey, maybe the rest of us want a turn to kiss you too.” </p><p>Dongmyeong turns to Harin with a gleam in his eyes, and when he leans in for a deep kiss, who is Harin to say no?  </p><p>Hyungu rolls his eyes. This is going to take forever at this rate, if they can’t even make it out of their clothes without getting distracted. </p><p>“Don’t I get kisses too?” Giwook whines. </p><p>Dongmyeong stops swapping spit with Harin long enough to smirk at Giwook. “No,” he teases. </p><p>Giwook huffs. “Fine. I was gonna suck you off, but I’m not sure you deserve it now if you won’t even kiss me.” </p><p>Dongmyeong gasps, alarmed by the suggestion that his actions might have consequences. “That’s not fair! It’s my birthday,” he whines.  </p><p>“You are such a brat,” Harin chuckles, nipping harshly at Dongmyeong’s neck. Hyungu watches the way Dongmyeong’s eyelashes flutter, can imagine the way his breath hitches even though he’s not close enough to hear it.  </p><p>“You like it,” Dongmyeong protests. </p><p>Harin doesn’t deny it. </p><p>Hyungu’s so attuned to their shenanigans that he doesn’t notice Yonghoon is stripping until his t-shirt flies in Hyungu’s direction, landing just in front of him on the floor.  </p><p>“Woops. Sorry, Hyungu.” Yonghoon smiles sheepishly.  </p><p>Hyungu laughs and kicks the shirt away. “You’re fine. Just make sure you pick up all your clothes after or Giwook will have a fit.” </p><p>“I will not!” Giwook whines, voice muffled by his own shirt which is halfway over his head.  </p><p>“You so will,” Dongmyeong insists. “I remember one time after we fucked in our room, I dropped my underwear when I was carrying our clothes to the hamper, and Giwook glared at me for like three days before I figured out what was wrong.” </p><p>“That blowjob is looking less and less likely,” Giwook warns. Dongmyeong’s eyes widen, and he mimes zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.  </p><p>Hyungu laughs to himself. Is this what he’s been missing out on when his boyfriends have been going off to fuck each other? This feels less forced than the porn he tried to watch and got nothing out of, or the unnecessary sex scenes in movies. It’s just the boys he loves being the boys he loves, only with less clothes—and considering how often the five of them shower together, that really isn’t that out of the norm either. </p><p>“If you don’t blow him, I will,” Yonghoon cuts in, reaching for the hem of Dongmyeong’s shirt and lifting it off of him.  </p><p>Giwook gives him a look. “Hyung, we can’t just give him everything he wants.” </p><p>“Sure, you can! It’s my birthday,” Dongmyeong insists, turning to Yonghoon and fluttering his eyelashes prettily. “Please, hyung?” </p><p>This might have been a mistake, Hyungu realizes. Dongmyeong has way too much power over the rest of them as it stands, letting him play the birthday card is just giving him permission to get away with anything. But the others are too whipped—and honestly, maybe too horny—to stop him.  </p><p>“We’ve got to figure out how we’re doing this,” Harin says. His hand trails up Dongmyeong’s side aimlessly, wandering over his ribs. “If one of you blows him, the other one can fuck his mouth.” </p><p>“And what will you do?” Dongmyeong asks, turning to face Harin.  </p><p>Harin grins, thumbing over Dongmyeong’s nipple. The loud whine that follows tells Hyungu that Harin knows exactly what he’s doing, that this is practiced, calculated. “I’ll eat you out, of course. If you want that.”  </p><p>There’s a cliché wolf whistle from Yonghoon, and Hyungu would laugh, but he thinks it might have been meant to be serious. “Ass Man Harin strikes again,” Yonghoon teases. </p><p>Harin shoves him playfully, but he’s obviously flustered, if the red tint his ears have taken on is anything to go by. “You’ve seen his ass. You can’t honestly blame me.” </p><p>“Enough talking about my ass,” Dongmyeong whines. “Someone do something already.” </p><p>Yonghoon goes quiet, and Hyungu can practically see the gears in his head turning. “Dongmyeong, get on all fours on the bed,” he instructs, gesturing with his hands to direct him where to go. “Giwook, you can lay below him, right? Like a 69 position. And then I can kneel up here by his mouth, and Harin, you can…” He trails off, but the other boys seem to have gotten the picture by that point. It reminds Hyungu of when they’re practicing for a concert, planning the staging of who’s going to move where at what time—only instead of directing Dongmyeong where to go for his keytar solo, Yonghoon’s telling him what position to get in so they can all fuck him. </p><p>It only takes a few moments for them to move into the positions Yonghoon suggested. Despite their words earlier, none of them are completely naked yet, with Dongmyeong and Yonghoon stripped down to their underwear, Giwook in his sweatpants, and Harin still fully clothed.  </p><p>“We’ve got to get rid of these.” Giwook snaps the waistband of Dongmyeong’s briefs, and Dongmyeong yelps dramatically. Giwook chuckles. “That did not hurt.” </p><p>“No, but it surprised me,” Dongmyeong whines. Giwook ignores him, slipping his fingers under the waistband again and pulling Dongmyeong’s underwear down. Harin grabs the fabric from the back to help him, and together they shimmy the tiny black briefs down Dongmyeong’s hips before Giwook tugs them off of Dongmyeong’s legs and tosses them away. </p><p>“Finally.” Dongmyeong wiggles his ass, simultaneously impatient and teasing.  </p><p>Harin smacks it lightly. “Where’s our lube?” </p><p>“Here!” Hyungu calls, grabbing the bottle from the dresser next to the bed and tossing the strawberry-flavored concoction over to Harin, who catches it effortlessly.  </p><p>“Thanks, man.” Harin pops the cap, squeezing a little onto his fingers and more into the crack of Dongmyeong’s ass. </p><p>Dongmyeong whines at the feeling of cold lube on his skin. “You couldn’t warm it up first?” </p><p>Harin chuckles. “Relax, baby, it’ll just be a minute.” He uses his fingers to smear the lube lower, over Dongmyeong’s hole, pressing the very tip of his finger against his rim to help push it inside. Dongmyeong gasps, partly from the penetration and partly because Giwook has chosen this exact moment to take Dongmyeong’s cock into his hand, closing his lips around the head. </p><p>“Fuck,” Dongmyeong breathes out. Harin plays with his rim a bit more, lightly pushing his fingers in and out, drawing more whimpers from Dongmyeong.  </p><p>There’s a tent in Yonghoon’s boxers, but he ignores it for now, running his fingers through Dongmyeong’s hair and brushing it back from his face. </p><p>Harin moves into a more comfortable position, using both his hands to spread Dongmyeong’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the cool air. </p><p>“Please,” Dongmyeong begs.  </p><p>Giwook, who doesn’t have a clear view of Harin in his position—doesn’t really have a view of much that isn’t Dongmyeong’s stomach, cock, and balls—must think the word is meant for him, because he eases further down on Dongmyeong’s cock, taking more of him into his mouth, at the exact time Harin licks over Dongmyeong’s hole. </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Dongmyeong cries out, closing his eyes. </p><p>Dongmyeong is beautiful. Hyungu has known this since the moment he met him, so it should come as no surprise that Dongmyeong looks beautiful when he’s being pleasured too. The expression on his face is one of pure bliss: pouty, kiss-swollen lips parted to let out little moans. His lithe body looks so small between their boyfriends; bendable, like they could fold him in half if they wanted. </p><p>There’s a dark spot forming over the tent in Yonghoon’s boxers, and he finally rids himself of them, kicking them off into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. When he’s done, he cradles Dongmyeong’s face in his hand. “Baby.” </p><p>Dongmyeong hums, leaning into his touch like it’s something to ground him.  </p><p>Yonghoon swipes his thumb over Dongmyeong’s lower lip slowly. “Open up for me, please?” </p><p>Dongmyeong opens his mouth as instructed, a sharp moan spilling out as Harin presses his tongue inside him. Yonghoon guides his dick to Dongmyeong’s waiting mouth, and Dongmyeong goes still, letting Yonghoon ease himself inside. </p><p>Hyungu is reminded of ancient Greek pottery, the kind that depicts group sex acts with men stuffed at both ends. Dongmyeong is certainly worthy of being immortalized in such a work of art, though Hyungu thinks it might kill the mood if he said such a thing. So he just watches: observes the way Harin buries his face between the globes of Dongmyeong’s ass, pressing his tongue in deeper; how that pushes Dongmyeong forward, further onto Yonghoon’s cock. Even from a distance, he can see the way Giwook’s mouth is stretching at the corners, because even though Dongmyeong’s cock is pretty average in size, it’s still a strain for Giwook’s tiny mouth. </p><p>Yonghoon slides a hand into Dongmyeong’s hair again, holding him steady until his nose presses into the hair at the base of Yonghoon’s cock. Hyungu hears the gagging noise Dongmyeong makes, watches the way his throat tenses around him, because Yonghoon may not be thick but he is long. </p><p>“You should both see how pretty he is right now,” Yonghoon says, voice strained, like he’s making a concentrated effort to keep his composure. </p><p>“The view’s not half bad from here either,” Harin quips, biting at one of Dongmyeong’s ass cheeks, making the younger boy whine around Yonghoon’s length. Giwook hums, mouth equally full of Dongmyeong’s dick but presumably agreeing with the sentiment. </p><p>They’re beautiful, in their own way. Hyungu feels no arousal, no urge to be a part of the action, to touch or be touched the way they’re touching each other. But it’s nice to watch them, more enjoyable than any time he’s watched strangers have sex on a screen. Maybe it’s because they’re his boyfriends, and Hyungu wants them to feel good even if he doesn’t want to be a part of it. </p><p>Giwook finally manages to take Dongmyeong down to the base, letting out a strangled moan as he tries to stay there, and Dongmyeong lifts a hand off the blanket, tangling it in Giwook’s hair. He whimpers around Yonghoon, more desperately now, and Yonghoon slowly eases Dongmyeong back off of him. </p><p>“Fuck,” Dongmyeong gasps, lips messy with drool and Yonghoon’s pre-cum. “Giwookie—” He cuts himself off with a sudden cry, and Hyungu guesses whatever Harin just did with his tongue must have felt really good. “Stop, or I’m gonna cum.” </p><p>It must be too much, the stimulation on both sides. Harin pauses, pulling back enough to look at Dongmyeong. “Can you cum more than once today?” </p><p>Dongmyeong bites his lip, thinking it over for a moment before nodding.  </p><p>“Cum in Giwookie’s mouth then.” </p><p>There’s barely time for the shock to register in Dongmyeong’s eyes before Harin’s mouth is on him again, and when Giwook focuses his attention on Dongmyeong’s tip, sucking it like candy, Dongmyeong’s whole body shudders, little aborted gasps spilling from his mouth as he cums. </p><p>Giwook sucks him through it, and Harin keeps working his tongue inside him, until Hyungu sees traces of tears clinging to Dongmyeong’s lashes. </p><p>“Hey, ease up,” Hyungu says, startling the other boys. “Dongmyeong’s sensitive.” </p><p>Giwook pulls off him then, the tiny “pop” noise echoing through the silence off the room. He swallows, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to clean up any excess. Harin pulls back as well, with one last lingering kiss to Dongmyeong’s hole. </p><p>Giwook slides out from underneath Dongmyeong, and Yonghoon helps Dongmyeong move to lay on his back. “You okay?” he asks. </p><p>Dongmyeong nods. “Yeah. That’s… just a lot more intense than my fantasies.” He sounds breathless, but his smile is bright as ever, if a little dazed.  </p><p>Hyungu is so focused on watching them that he doesn’t realize Giwook has slipped away until he’s standing in front of him, obstructing his view of the others. “Oh. Hey there.” </p><p>Giwook smiles, draping his arms over Hyungu’s shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. Hyungu lets him, even though Giwook’s lips are salty with the taste of Dongmyeong’s cum. He slips into Hyungu’s lap, and Hyungu cups Giwook’s face in his hands. </p><p>“What’s this about?” he murmurs. Giwook’s warm and solid in his lap, and Hyungu can feel the swell of Giwook’s dick pressing into his thigh through the material of his sweatpants. It’s not uncomfortable, just kind of weird that it’s right there, and Giwook’s come to him instead of doing anything about it. </p><p>“Just checking on you,” Giwook says softly. “We’re not doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, are we?” </p><p>Hyungu smiles, patting Giwook’s cheek affectionately. “You’re okay. If I were uncomfortable, I’d tell you. But I don’t have a problem with sex, really, it’s just not for me.” </p><p>“Okay.” Giwook kisses him again, a sweet little peck on the lips, but when he starts to pull back again, Hyungu chases him, connecting their lips again and deepening the kiss. </p><p>Giwook hums, tightening his arms around Hyungu’s shoulders as Hyungu slips his tongue into his mouth. Kissing Giwook is something he doesn’t think he could ever get tired of: the way his tongue melts against his, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he presses closer. Giwook was the first of his boyfriends he ever kissed, and he knows he’s not supposed to pick favorites, but if he had to pick one, Giwook would be his. </p><p>“Hyung,” Giwook whispers when the kiss breaks. Hyungu just hums in response. He can feel Giwook’s skin warm under his fingers, and he squirms a little in his lap. “I need to, um…” </p><p>Hyungu flushes in understanding. Giwook is hard. Hyungu kissing him like that isn’t making that any easier, and Hyungu can’t help him solve this problem. “Right. You should get back to the others.” </p><p>Giwook nods, looking apologetic as he kisses Hyungu one last time. “I love you,” he reminds him. </p><p>“Love you too.” </p><p>Giwook slips out of Hyungu’s lap then, and a muffled moan draws Hyungu’s attention back to the other three. Dongmyeong is on his knees in front of Harin, one manicured hand wrapped around his dick, the other yanking his tight jeans down to his ankles. Clearly, he didn’t need too long to recover from his first orgasm, because he’s got Harin’s length halfway down his mouth, moaning softly around it. Yonghoon sits beside them, fisting his dick as he watches. </p><p>“Yonghoon-hyung,” Giwook calls. </p><p>Yonghoon looks up, eyes landing on the small bulge in Giwook’s sweatpants. “You need a hand?” </p><p>“Please?”  </p><p>Yonghoon lets go of his own cock to help Giwook out of his sweatpants, pulling him into his lap when he’s finished. </p><p>It’s almost comical, the stark contrast between their dicks, made even more apparent when they brush together as Giwook settles into Yonghoon’s lap. Giwook’s dick is the smallest out of all of theirs, and the main word that comes to Hyungu’s mind when he sees it is <em> cute </em>, which he doesn’t think penises are generally supposed to be. But everything about Giwook is cute, so it makes sense that his dick would be too. </p><p>Yonghoon moves his hands to Giwook’s hips, using the leverage to make Giwook grind down against him. The resulting gasp Giwook lets out is sharp and immediate, fist coming up to his mouth to muffle his sounds. Yonghoon does it again, voice dripping with affection as he says, “Our Giwookie is so cute.”  </p><p>Giwook’s whole body flushes a splotchy light pink. “Hyung,” he whines, embarrassed.  </p><p>Yonghoon rocks his hips up, adding to the friction between them. “What? You are cute. Even like this, you’re adorable.” </p><p>There’s an obscene slurping noise from the direction of the other two, and when Hyungu looks, he sees Dongmyeong pulling off of Harin’s cock, wiping drool from his mouth with the back of his hand. “You never call me cute when we fuck,” Dongmyeong pouts. </p><p>Yonghoon laughs. “’Cause you’re an insufferable little demon who walks all over me.” Any venom the words might have is drained by the fond way he says it, and Dongmyeong can only smile in response. </p><p>“Okay, fair. But you like it when I boss you around, don’t deny it.” </p><p>Yonghoon’s cheeks color pink, and that along with his sudden silence is enough to confirm it’s true.  </p><p>“See?” Dongmyeong grins, and in the next breath he’s got his mouth on Harin’s cock again, taking it all the way down to the base.  </p><p>Harin groans, tangling his hands in Dongmyeong’s hair to hold him there. “‘Cute’ is not the word that comes to mind when you do this shit,” he manages to get out, voice gruffer than usual.  </p><p>Giwook moans, and Hyungu turns back to them to see Yonghoon has a finger knuckle-deep inside of him. “This is so hot,” Giwook mumbles, eyes fixed on Harin and Dongmyeong. Yonghoon presses in another finger. “Ah, hyung!” </p><p>Yonghoon kisses Giwook to distract him as he works his second finger in deeper. Giwook’s hips are moving in short, twitchy motions, and Hyungu might not have a wealth of sexual knowledge, but he’s not sure that’s going to last long. </p><p>“Please, hyung,” Giwook begs, proving Hyungu’s point. “Make me... fuck!” </p><p>Yonghoon’s lips curve into a smirk, and he pulls his fingers out, maybe just to hear Giwook whine, before pushing them back in. “Tell me what you want, Giwookie. I can’t understand if you don’t tell me.” </p><p>Giwook lets out a garbled noise of frustration, clutching the bedsheets in his fists as he rocks down onto Yonghoon’s fingers. “Fuck me! Please, fucking fuck me!” </p><p>Yonghoon slides his fingers out again, but Giwook doesn’t whine this time, because Yonghoon grabs the bottle of lube with his clean hand. He taps Giwook’s hip, which Giwook takes as a signal to turn around in Yonghoon’s lap, facing the others. Hyungu wonders just how often they do this, to be able to communicate wordlessly so easily.  </p><p>“That’s better,” Yonghoon says, sighing contently as he slicks himself up. Then he moves his hands to Giwook’s hips again, guiding him down onto him.  </p><p>Their moans come out in perfect harmony. The sound has Harin bucking his hips up into Dongmyeong’s mouth, which makes Dongmyeong gag, unprepared, sputtering as he pulls off of Harin’s cock again. He doesn’t bother to wipe his mouth this time, his already plump lips swollen and slick with drool. “No fucking fair,” he gasps, turning to glare at Yonghoon and Giwook. “It’s my birthday! Why aren’t I getting fucked?” </p><p>“You were a little busy letting Harin shove his dick down your throat,” Giwook shoots back. </p><p>“And getting your ass ate, and your dick sucked,” Yonghoon adds. He’s breathing heavier, holding still while he waits for Giwook to adjust. “Don’t act like we’ve been neglecting you.” </p><p>Dongmyeong turns back to Harin with stars in his eyes and a pout on his lips. “Hyung,” he whines, drawing it out into multiple syllables.  </p><p>“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Harin asks, seeing right through it immediately. </p><p>Dongmyeong flutters his eyelashes. “Please?” </p><p>Harin looks at Yonghoon. “Toss me the lube?” Yonghoon does, and Harin catches it easily.  </p><p>Hyungu admires his athleticism. He can see the appeal of Harin’s strong muscles, the way his arms flex when he strips out of his t-shirt, and understands why it gets Dongmyeong going—at least Hyungu assumes that’s why Dongmyeong’s hands and mouth are all over Harin’s skin as soon as he’s naked. It just doesn’t affect Hyungu the same way. For him, looking at his boyfriends naked is more like looking at a painting or statue in a museum: they’re beautiful to look at, but he doesn’t want to fuck the art.  </p><p>“Come on, you big strong manly man,” Dongmyeong murmurs, nipping at Harin’s hipbone. “Fuck me like you mean it.” </p><p>Hyungu quirks an eyebrow. Is this what gets Harin going? It must be, since he’s breathing heavier when he answers, “Get on your hands and knees and I will.” </p><p>Dongmyeong wastes no time getting into position. He’s hard again, dick hanging heavy between his legs. He’s right in front of Giwook and Yonghoon now; he could kiss them or touch them if he wanted. </p><p>Giwook’s bouncing in Yonghoon’s lap, little noises of pleasure wrenched from his throat with each thrust.  </p><p>“Fuck, Myeongie,” he groans. “You’re so pretty.” </p><p>And he is. The makeup he put on that morning is smudged, even though he announced while getting ready that it was supposed to be sex-proof. HIs hair is sweaty and messy, and Dongmyeong would probably freak if he saw himself in a mirror right now. But there’s something vulnerable and raw about it: this isn’t Dongmyeong for the cameras, or their fans, or even the general public when they go out in their daily lives. This is a Dongmyeong that only his boyfriends get to see, and Hyungu feels honored to be let in on it.  </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me,” Dongmyeong says, and Giwook does, cupping Dongmyeong’s face in his hands and pulling him closer until their lips meet. It’s oddly sentimental, given the context.  </p><p>Then Harin moves into position behind Dongmyeong, the head of his dick pressing against Dongmyeong’s rim, and Dongmyeong bites down on Giwook’s lip, making him cry out and grind down harder against Yonghoon.  </p><p>“Shit,” Yonghoon curses, gripping Giwook’s hip tighter to brace himself. “Dongmyeong was right, this is like porn.”  </p><p>Hyungu can tell when Harin pushes into Dongmyeong, because he cries out sharply, breaking the kiss with Giwook and clutching desperately at the sheets. </p><p>“Fuck… fuck, hyung!”  </p><p>Harin smacks his ass, making the flesh jiggle, and Dongmyeong moans. Hyungu should have expected Dongmyeong would be vocal during sex; it makes perfect sense considering how talkative he is normally. </p><p>“Damn.” Giwook sounds breathless, and his thighs are shaking as he lifts himself up and down in Yonghoon’s lap. “You should let me watch you get fucked more often.” </p><p>Dongmyeong looks up at Giwook, and his eyes are heavy lidded, lashes fluttering seductively. “Would you like that, Giwookie? Wanna watch while Harin and Yonghoon hyungs take turns fucking me?”  </p><p>Giwook gasps, and Dongmyeong gets his answer when white ropes of cum suddenly paint his face. He shuts his eyes quickly, but he opens his mouth wide, and some of Giwook’s cum lands inside. </p><p>“Shit. Sorry, Myeong,” Giwook pants, chest heaving as he collapses back against Yonghoon. </p><p>Dongmyeong swallows the cum in his mouth before opening his eyes again, licking his lips slowly. “Why sorry? It’s my birthday, I need frosting.” </p><p>Hyungu can’t stop himself from bursting into laughter at that. “I’m so sorry, Dongmyeong, that is not sexy at all!” He looks at his boyfriends, expecting at least one of them to agree with him. </p><p>Harin looks apologetic. “It’s a little sexy,” he counters. </p><p>Dongmyeong looks over his shoulder to pout at him. “You’re balls deep in my ass and you only think I’m ‘a little sexy’?” </p><p>“Hey!” Harin protests, thrusting into Dongmyeong again to punctuate his words. “You’re incredibly sexy. But that wasn’t your sexiest dirty talk.” </p><p>“I can’t believe you think it’s sexy at all.” Hyungu shakes his head in disbelief. His boyfriends are <em>weird</em>. </p><p>“Can you just—” Dongmyeong cuts himself off with a strangled whine, grinding back against Harin. “Fuck, shut up and fuck me.” </p><p>“What about me?” Yonghoon asks, and it’s only when Hyungu turns his attention back to him that he realizes Yonghoon hasn’t cum yet. Giwook moved off of him at some point and is now curled up against his side, and judging by the tired look in his eyes, he’s in no state to finish Yonghoon off right now.  </p><p>“What about you?” Dongmyeong shoots back teasingly, a little of his normal spitfire shining through, though its impact is lessened by the fact he still has Giwook’s cum on his face. </p><p>Yonghoon huffs. “You asked Giwookie if he wanted to watch me and Harin take turns.” </p><p>Harin slows down, ignoring the way Dongmyeong whines in annoyance. “He’s right, Myeongie, it’s only fair.”  </p><p>“But I don’t want you to stop.” He grinds back on Harin’s cock, insistent. “I want—fuck—why can’t you both just fuck me?” </p><p>Yonghoon and Harin share a look. “Like... one of us fuck your mouth—” Harin starts. </p><p>Dongmyeong cuts him off. “You know damn well that’s not what I fucking mean.” </p><p>Yonghoon’s eyes darken. “Can you?” he asks, and he doesn’t complete the thought, but the meaning is clear: can Dongmyeong actually handle taking the both of them at once? </p><p>Dongmyeong flushes. “I might have... gotten off with two dildos the other night fantasizing about it.”  </p><p>Harin’s hips jerk forward suddenly, and then he pulls out completely, ignoring the whine that comes from Dongmyeong. Hyungu guesses he was dangerously close to blowing his load, and that would make what Dongmyeong’s suggesting a lot more difficult. </p><p>“Holy fuck, Dongmyeong,” Giwook speaks up. “That’s why you wanted to borrow mine?” </p><p>Dongmyeong says nothing as he moves up into a sitting position, wiping his face and averting Giwook’s eyes. </p><p>“When was this?” Yonghoon asks. </p><p>“When you were all in your studios finishing up the demo for the new song. I was here alone, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how badly I wanted my birthday present.” </p><p>“You really thought about it that much?” Harin asks. </p><p>Dongmyeong nods. “I’ve wanted this… to have sex with all of you, for a really long time.” There’s a fondness in his voice, a sense of longing that’s more than just the physical desperation you expect with sex. This is intimate, Hyungu realizes. That must be why Dongmyeong wanted all four of them here. “You’re my boyfriends, and I know logistically it’s hard to make sex work with multiple people, and I didn’t want to make Hyungu feel uncomfortable or left out...” He’s rambling now, a tell that he’s nervous. </p><p>“Dongmyeongie,” Hyungu starts, and suddenly everyone’s eyes are trained on him. “You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable, I promise. You like sex. That’s okay. I fully support your desire to get off whenever and however you like.” He gets a chuckle out of Dongmyeong for that, and he smiles. “If you want me to be a part of it like tonight, I’m okay with that. But if you just want to fuck around with the others, that’s okay too. I know you love me, and I love you too. Always.” </p><p>“I love all of you,” Dongmyeong says, looking around at all of them. “That’s why I wanted this for my birthday, so I could be with all four of the people I love most." </p><p>Hyungu gets up from the bed, crossing the room to kiss Dongmyeong. He cups his face, pressing their lips together sweetly. “Happy birthday, baby,” he murmurs. </p><p>As he kisses him again, he hears Yonghoon say, “We love you too, Myeongie. Anything you want, you just have to tell us, yeah?” </p><p>Dongmyeong nods, pulling back from Hyungu with a smile. “Thank you. Now about you two fucking me...” </p><p>Hyungu laughs. Of course, Dongmyeong wouldn’t take long to steer the conversation back to that. “Right. I’ll leave you three to that.” He turns to head back to the other bed, but a hand on his wrist stops him. When he looks back, he sees Giwook holding onto his wrist.  </p><p>“Can I come with you?” he asks. </p><p>Hyungu smiles. “Of course, baby.”  </p><p>Giwook loosens his grip on his wrist, and Hyungu shifts so he can hold his hand instead, leading him back over to Yonghoon’s bed. He lays down, pulling Giwook down with him, and Giwook snuggles close, wrapping his arms around Hyungu and resting his head on his chest. He’s naked, but that’s not weird. Hyungu has seen his boyfriends naked far too many times to count; they shower together regularly, and have since before they started dating. Nudity isn’t inherently sexual, and that’s another reason Hyungu doesn’t have an issue with this whole arrangement. </p><p>“You comfortable?” Giwook asks, and Hyungu isn’t sure if he means their position on the bed or more generally speaking. </p><p>Either way, the answer is, “Yes.” He runs his fingers through Giwook’s soft blond hair. “Are you?” </p><p>Giwook nods. “You’re warm,” he mumbles. Giwook must get sleepy and cuddly after sex, Hyungu realizes. He presses a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close.  </p><p>Hyungu intends to only close his eyes for a moment, but he must doze off without realizing, because a sudden shout from Dongmyeong jolts him awake. </p><p>“Oh, fuck! Fill me up so good, hyung.” </p><p>When Hyungu looks over, he sees Dongmyeong on top of Yonghoon, fully seated on his cock. Harin is behind Dongmyeong, bottle of strawberry-flavored lube in hand. How long was Hyungu out for? </p><p>Giwook stirs beside him, drawing Hyungu’s attention again. “What are they up to?” He rubs his eyes, and Hyungu wonders if he fell asleep too. </p><p>“Dongmyeong’s riding Yonghoon-hyung,” he tells him. “And Harin—” A loud moan from Dongmyeong cuts him off, and when Hyungu glances over, he discovers the purpose of the strawberry lube. “He’s eating Dongmyeong out again.” </p><p>“Of course he is.” Giwook groans, rolling over to face the others. “We get it! You’re an ass man.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Giwook, it feels so fucking good.” Dongmyeong moans again, and Hyungu can’t see exactly what Harin’s doing, but it must be good judging by the way Dongmyeong rocks his hips back. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m so wet!” </p><p>“You’ve gotta be, baby, for him to slide in.” Yonghoon’s voice is gravellier than Hyungu’s ever heard it. It’s a good thing they don’t have any more performances scheduled this comeback, because both his and Dongmyeong’s voices are going to be so shot after this. </p><p>“I know, I know, but fuck, feels so fucking good.” Dongmyeong whimpers. </p><p>Hyungu watches Harin lift a hand to Dongmyeong’s ass, squeezing one of his cheeks before prodding a finger at his hole. Hyungu can tell when it slides in because Dongmyeong cries out sharply, and Hyungu wonders if Harin will even be able to get inside Dongmyeong before he cums, he seems pretty wrecked already. </p><p>“Please hyungs, please, I’m too close,” Dongmyeong blabbers, echoing Hyungu’s thoughts. “I can take it, please, I just want you.” </p><p>Harin pulls back, wiping his mouth with his clean hand. “Can’t argue with that.” He looks at Yonghoon. “You ready?” </p><p>Yonghoon nods, putting his hands on Dongmyeong’s hips to hold him steady. “Ready when you are.” </p><p>“They’re really gonna do it,” Giwook mutters, awestruck. “Holy fuck.” </p><p>Hyungu hugs Giwook closer, gently kissing his shoulder blade as they watch their boyfriends.  </p><p>Harin positions himself behind Dongmyeong, and Hyungu can tell the exact moment he pushes in, because Dongmyeong’s voice goes so high-pitched it’s practically a squeak. Harin moves slowly, likely trying to be as gentle as possible. Yonghoon groans, his grip on Dongmyeong’s hips tightening. </p><p>“Oh my god.” When Dongmyeong gets his voice back, that’s the only thing he can say, like a mindless mantra he isn’t even aware he’s repeating. “Oh my god, ohmygod ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” </p><p>“You… okay?” Harin manages to get out, but it’s clear from the strain in his voice he’s having a hard time holding back. </p><p>“Yes. Fuck, yes, I’m so… what the fuck ohmygod I feel so full.” </p><p>That must trigger something for Yonghoon, whose hips suddenly buck up, making Dongmyeong cry out and scramble for something to hold onto. “Dongmyeongie, you can’t just say that.” </p><p>“But I do,” Dongmyeong whines. Both he and Yonghoon are still now, while Harin keeps sliding in at that same slow pace. “Hyung. Hyungs. I’m so full.” </p><p>Hyungu knows when Harin bottoms out, because he suddenly stills too, a strangled groan slipping past his lips. </p><p>“Don’t fucking move,” Dongmyeong gasps, voice ragged. He reaches back for Harin, who clasps one of his hands, and grabs Yonghoon’s hand with the other. Their chests heave, but they both hold still, waiting for Dongmyeong to adjust. “Shit. Fuck. This is way more intense than the fucking dildos.” </p><p>Giwook giggles, and Hyungu zeroes back in on him lying beside him on the bed. “Have you ever fantasized about something like this?” he asks, curious. </p><p>Giwook hums. “Not really. It just kind of seems like a lot of work.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Hyungu agrees. He presses his lips to Giwook’s skin again, absentmindedly. “I’m sorry I can’t—” </p><p>“Hyung. Don’t.” Giwook turns around, shutting him up with a sweet kiss on the mouth. “You’re perfect for me, for all of us, the way you are. You’re cuddling me while those three are still going at it. I need that. I need you.” </p><p>Like that, any insecurity evaporates before it even has a chance to settle in Hyungu’s bones. “I need you too,” he says softly. Giwook’s always been the most understanding, the most patient with him. He loves Yonghoon and Dongmyeong and Harin so much, but he wonders sometimes if this relationship would work if it was just the four of them. He’s not sure it would if any of them were missing, five puzzle pieces that only fit together one perfect way to make the picture.  </p><p>“Oh holy fuck!” Dongmyeong cries out, breaking Hyungu’s train of thought. He looks over to see Yonghoon bucking his hips tentatively, setting up a rhythm. Dongmyeong’s gripping Yonghoon and Harin’s hands tightly enough that his knuckles are going white. “So good, so full, what the fuck Yonghoon-hyung, what the fuck!!” His cry morphs into a sob, and by the time Harin puts his free hand on Dongmyeong’s hip and starts to thrust too, proper tears are streaming down Dongmyeong’s face.  </p><p>“I can’t,” Yonghoon pants, the rhythm of his hips faltering already. “I can’t keep this up, I can feel...” He looks at Harin, letting out a pitiful whimper when their eyes lock. </p><p>“Please,” Dongmyeong begs. “Want you both to cum inside, want... wanna cum on both of you, fuck, please!” He’s babbling, barely coherent as he hurtles towards his peak. </p><p>“’m close too,” Harin admits, gruff and barely audible. </p><p>“Cum in me.” Dongmyeong gasps, doing his best to rock down on both of them despite their unsynchronized rhythm. “Both of you, fill me up, fuckin’... fucking breed me—ahh!”  </p><p>Someone cums, Hyungu guesses, judging by how suddenly and loudly Dongmyeong cuts himself off. Probably Harin, who grunts and goes still inside Dongmyeong. That starts off a chain reaction, because then Dongmyeong is cumming, streaks of white painting Yonghoon’s stomach and chest; Yonghoon must cum not long after, because the next thing Hyungu knows, all three of them are slumped on top of each other in a pile that does not look comfortable. There’s a moment of stillness, where the only thing heard is the sound of their heavy breathing. </p><p>Then Giwook breaks it. “What the fuck, Dongmyeong?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Dongmyeong mumbles, breathless, face pressed into the crook of Yonghoon’s neck as he tries to calm down. “You don’t get to judge me, Mr. ‘I-fuck-knees.’” </p><p>“It was your knee!” Giwook protests, as if that’s actually a solid defense.  </p><p>Hyungu chuckles. “Does that really make it any better?” </p><p>Giwook whines, nipping at Hyungu’s shoulder playfully. “Hyung, you’re supposed to be on my side.”  </p><p>“I always am,” Hyungu promises. “You’re my bias, aren’t you?” </p><p>He hears an incoherent sound from the other side of the room that he thinks might be Yonghoon protesting, but he sounds too spent to form actual words. </p><p>“We should clean up,” Harin suggests.  </p><p>Dongmyeong immediately whines, loudly and vehemently. “Don’t you dare make me move, I feel boneless.” </p><p>“You are gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Hyungu points out. </p><p>“It’s a good thing we have an empty schedule tomorrow.” Despite how fucked out Dongmyeong looks and almost certainly feels, there’s a smugness to his tone, a sense of satiation. He did get exactly what he wanted, after all.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Yonghoon cards his hand through Dongmyeong’s hair gently. Hyungu doesn’t think he’s ever heard Yonghoon’s voice this wrecked, not even after three consecutive days of concerts. “Happy birthday, Myeongie.”  </p><p>“Was it as good as what you wanted?” Harin asks. </p><p>“Better.” Dongmyeong smiles a little, lifting his head to look at all of them. “Thank you all for this. I love you so much.” </p><p>“We love you too.” Giwook blows him a kiss.  </p><p>A few moments pass in comfortable silence before Harin finally asks, “Um, can I...?” </p><p>Dongmyeong nods. “Yeah, please. I feel kinda gross now.” He winces when Harin pulls out, and Hyungu averts his eyes, only now concerned with modesty. </p><p>“I’ll get a washcloth,” Harin offers, getting up from the bed to go get one. </p><p>Dongmyeong sighs, collapsing back on top of Yonghoon again. “You owe me a bath later, whenever we clean up properly. Right now, I’m too tired.” </p><p>Yonghoon smiles, pressing a kiss to Dongmyeong’s temple. “Anything else, birthday boy?” </p><p>Normally Dongmyeong would take the opportunity to be cheeky and demand something outlandish, but now he just shakes his head, too tired to mask his sincerity. “Just you four. That’s all I ever need, really.” </p><p>Harin returns with a wet washcloth, carefully helping Dongmyeong off of Yonghoon before cleaning both of them up.  </p><p>As Hyungu watches, he feels Giwook’s breathing even out and hears the soft sounds of him beginning to snore, and realizes he’s fallen asleep again. Hyungu kisses his forehead, deciding to let him sleep.  </p><p>Once the other three are all cleaned up, they settle back onto Harin’s bed, with Dongmyeong in the middle. It’s nap time for all of them, it seems, but Yonghoon must not have gotten the memo; as soon as Hyungu closes his eyes, he hears Yonghoon say, “Now about that breeding thing...” </p><p>Hyungu doesn’t have to look to know that the soft <em>whump </em>noise that follows is the sound of Dongmyeong whacking Yonghoon in the face with a pillow. He stifles a laugh, not wanting to wake Giwook. </p><p>He knows that Dongmyeong is just tired and grumpy and will talk about it later. They’ll talk about all of this once they’ve gotten some rest: what worked, what didn’t, whether they’d be willing to try this again in the future. Hyungu thought going into this that it might be a one-time thing, just to fulfill Dongmyeong’s birthday fantasy. But now, with Giwook sleeping in his arms and Harin, Dongmyeong, and Yonghoon in the next bed over, Hyungu knows he would do it again. They work together like this, the five of them. And Hyungu’s never been more in love with all of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts, I always enjoy reading them. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>